<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date Night by vampirepuppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727982">Date Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepuppy/pseuds/vampirepuppy'>vampirepuppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Large Cock, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepuppy/pseuds/vampirepuppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyatt and Jinx go on a date night. Jinx teases Wyatt the whole night and then they fuck!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Wyatt Corbeld/Jinx Boucher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was going to add an anal scene but im so tired. perhaps i will eventually update this with anal</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you ready to head home yet?” Wyatt followed Jinx with long, slow strides, watching the smaller man practically bounce with excitement.<br/>
“One more store, okay! I promise!” Jinx looked back at Wyatt with a smile, his tongue poked out between his teeth. Wyatt chuckled softly, returning a soft smile. He and Jinx had been out on a date night, and after dinner he let Jinx take him around to go shopping for whatever the guitarist wanted. It would have been perfect, aside from the fact that Jinx had spent all of their time out teasing Wyatt. From flashes of his ass beneath his skirt, to his hands brushing against Wyatt’s cock, it was slowly piling up and becoming too much for him. He wasn’t noticeably hard yet, but with how his cock twitched each time Jinx did something, he knew he wasn’t going to last for much longer.</p><p>	Jinx pulled Wyatt into a store, humming as he tugged the drummer around through the aisles of clothes. Wyatt gazed around, keeping close to Jinx, which in forethought, was a bad idea as it gave the other a chance to brush himself against Jinx. Wyatt groaned softly, reaching out to grab Jinx by the shoulders. “Sweetheart… Y-You’re killing me… You gotta stop what you’re doing or…”<br/>
“Or what?” Jinx smiled innocently, standing up onto his toes to press a kiss to Wyatt’s lips. He pulled away to go back to looking at an outfit, leaving the brunet stunned. Wyatt cleared his throat, cheeks burning with heat.<br/>
He looked at what Jinx had taken off of the rack, “O-Oh…” He choked up a little, shifting to try and adjust himself as subtly as possible. “Are you gonna buy that…? I think you should.” Wyatt muttered, watching as Jinx held the lingerie set up to his chest.<br/>
Jinx beamed, looking up at Wyatt… The poor man looked like he was about to die. “Hmm… I might!” He lowered the lingerie and looked at some other sets before pulling out a piece that was the same as the first one, but a pretty pastel pink. He looked up at Wyatt, giving the brunet his best puppy eyes.<br/>
Wyatt chuckled, reaching out to take the lingerie from Jinx, “You don’t have to beg for it. I told you I would buy whatever you wanted… The only price I require for this one is that you wear this when we get home.” Wyatt added the last part quietly so that only Jinx could hear, smiling when he made the guitarist’s cheeks flush pink.<br/>
Wyatt kissed Jinx then straightened up, walking with him to check out. Once he paid and had the item bagged, he left the store with Jinx, taking his hand again. “Ready to go home now?” Jinx nodded, giving a soft “Mhm!” In response. Wyatt let out a sigh of relief, walking with Jinx to where they had parked the car earlier.</p><p>	He was relieved to finally get home, and to find that Benji and Florence were still out on their own date. Knowing the two of them, they would probably return late into the night when Jinx and him were asleep. That wasn’t an issue for Wyatt, though. He was glad to have the house to himself for once.<br/>
Wyatt kicked his shoes off at the front door, handing Jinx the bag. “You wanna change into that and meet me in bed?” He chuckled softly, giving Jinx’s ass a quick swat before the smaller man rushed upstairs to get ready. Wyatt sighed softly, heading upstairs not long after Jinx did. He stepped into their bedroom, shedding his clothes off save for his underwear before climbing into the bed. He laid back with a comfortable hum, grabbing the lube that they had just to go ahead and have it ready.<br/>
It took a little while for Jinx to finally return, stepping out of the bathroom with a soft smile. He had touched up his makeup and hair, and god… He looked far too good in that lingerie. Wyatt reached out for Jinx, taking his hand once he got close enough then pulled him onto the bed. “You look so fucking good… You know you’re in trouble for teasing me all night, yeah?” He wrapped his arms around Jinx, pressing kisses all over his face then down to his neck.<br/>
“I’m glad you like it… Think of this as your reward for tonight?” Jinx took Wyatt’s face into his hands, smiling at the brunet. Wyatt smiled back, pulling Jinx into his lap. He straddled the bigger man, pulling him into a kiss.<br/>
Wyatt groaned softly against Jinx’s lips, pushing his tongue past his lips to deepen the kiss. Jinx whined softly, slowly rolling his hips down against Wyatt. The brunet reacted by rolling back into him, pulling Jinx closer. He tangled his fingers into his hair to keep Jinx from pulling too far away. “Wyatt…”<br/>
He hummed softly, pulling away to look at Jinx. “Yes, bunny?”<br/>
“I don’t wanna wait any longer… Please…” Jinx pouted up at the brunet, lowering his hands from his face to set them over his chest, lightly groping at the man’s pecs. Wyatt hummed, gently nudging Jinx down between his legs. He palmed at his cock through his underwear, groaning softly. Jinx watched for a few seconds then pushed Wyatt’s hands away, grabbing his underwear to pull it down, releasing his cock.<br/>
Wyatt’s cock sprang up, thumping against his stomach which earned a soft groan from the man. “Fuck…” He watched as Jinx took his cock into a hand, giving it a few quick pumps before leaning in to begin pressing sloppy kisses all along his length. Wyatt’s head fell back, his mouth falling open as Jinx licked and sucked along his cock, working his way up to the tip then took it into his mouth with a soft groan. </p><p>	Wyatt ran his fingers through Jinx’s hair, letting the smaller man take his time to warm up and get himself ready. “There you go,” Wyatt mumbled, lightly pushing his head down to encourage Jinx to take more into his mouth. Jinx swallowed around his cock, a hand holding tightly onto the brunet’s hip while the other reached up to cup his balls, lightly massaging them as he worked his head down further and further.<br/>
Within a few minutes, Jinx managed to get to the base, gagging a little bit when he swallowed around his cock a few times. Wyatt cooed at the sound of Jinx choking, holding him there for what felt like forever before finally pulling him back up. Jinx sucked in air, coughing a few times before he went back to Wyatt’s cock, bobbing his head quickly. Wyatt moaned softly, letting Jinx do as he pleased for a bit. Eventually, Wyatt tightened his grip on Jinx’s hair and shoved his head back down with a loud groan, grinding up into his throat. Jinx scrambled around, clawing at Wyatt’s hips and thighs while he was held down.<br/>
The brunet let him back up, not giving him very long to breathe before plunging his head back down. Wyatt took his head with both hands, pushing and pulling it as if he were using a toy. He moaned, his back arching a little as he thrusted up into Jinx’s throat. At this point, all Jinx could do is sit there and take it. He held onto Wyatt’s hips as tightly as he could, drool falling from his mouth and tears running down his cheeks. His eyes were rolled back up into his head, and he could feel himself getting wetter by the second. Wyatt panted heavily, squeezing his eyes shut as he fucked up into Jinx’s mouth. He was starting to get close… Fuck, every time Jinx tried to swallow around his cock or choked on him, it sent waves of pleasure through him. “Jinx… Fuck- Bunny… Such a good mouth… So fucking good…” Wyatt moaned, pounding into his mouth. Before long, Wyatt’s thrusts got more frantic and erratic as he chased after his orgasm which came within a matter of minutes.<br/>
Wyatt moaned loudly, shoving Jinx’s head down to the base, holding him there as he pumped ropes down his throat. Jinx tried his best to swallow it all down, still gagging a few times. He was let go after a second, gasping and coughing for air while Wyatt shot his last few ropes of cum onto the guitarist’s face. He groaned lowly, sitting up with his shoulders to look up at Jinx, pulling the smaller man closer. “Sorry… Are you okay, sweetheart?” Wyatt cupped his face, wiping away the mess that covered him.<br/>
“I’m okay… T-That was really good… D-Do that again.. Next time… Please…” Jinx rasped out, looking up at Wyatt with Hazy eyes.<br/>
Wyatt nodded, smiling at the other. “You did good.” He kissed Jinx softly, his hands trailing down to roam along his body, groping at his thighs and ass. “Such a good little bunny for me…” Wyatt mumbled, lowering his head to kiss Jinx’s neck, sucking hickies along his pale skin. “God… I’m gonna fill you up with so much cum.” Jinx giggled softly, leaning into all of Wyatt’s touches. He crawled back into Wyatt’s lap, straddling the man to start grinding against him once more. </p><p>	It didn’t take long for Wyatt to recover and get hard again. Grinding and making out with Jinx always did the trick for him. Wyatt laid Jinx back, reaching down to pull off his panties, humming softly when he saw the slick that coated the inside of Jinx’s thighs. “You’re so wet… You want my big cock in that cute little cunt of yours, huh?” He chuckled, holding his cock with a hand. Wyatt gave it a few strokes, spreading the lube he had poured onto his cock along his length.<br/>
Jinx giggled, “Please fuck me, daddy… I need you…” He reached out to pull Wyatt closer, wrapping his legs around the brunet. Wyatt hummed, shifting to press the tip of his cock against Jinx’s hole. He slowly pushed into him, groaning at how tight Jinx was. God, it always amazed Wyatt with how tight Jinx always seemed to be no matter what.<br/>
“Bunny…” Wyatt groaned, sinking further into Jinx’s cunt. He bottomed out after a minute, grabbing Jinx’s legs to fold them up to his chest. “There you go, sweetheart.” Wyatt cooed, rolling his hips lightly.<br/>
Wyatt gave Jinx a moment to adjust then began to roll his hips, dragging them out slowly then snapping them back forward with a loud smack. He quickly built up to a steady pace, moaning softly as he buried his face into Jinx’s neck. The guitarist moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Wyatt’s neck to hold the man as close as he could.”W-Wya- Daddy… Oh- Fuck!!” Jinx cried out when Wyatt sped up, steadily pounding into the smaller man.<br/>
Jinx scratched at Wyatt’s back, moans pouring freely from his open mouth. He tightened up around the brunet’s cock, earning a groan from Wyatt. He felt so full… So spread open by Wyatt’s cock. “So big... “ Jinx cried, hiccuping with a sob. It didn’t take much before he was crying from the way Wyatt pounded into him, fucking his cunt open. He felt like he was going to be split in half. “Wyatt…”<br/>
Wyatt groaned, pressing his head against Jinx’s shoulder. “So fucking… Tight…” He moaned, pressing Jinx’s legs further against his shoulders. He panted lightly as he hammered into Jinx, the sound of his hips slamming against the other filling the room. “God… Jinx..” Wyatt turned his head to start pressing kisses along his neck, sucking dark spots all along it and making sure to leave some that were hard to hide.<br/>
The smaller man sobbed with moans beneath Wyatt, clinging onto him desperately. “D-Daddy! Harder… Please…” Jinx choked out, hiccuping with a sob. He pulled an arm back to slip it between himself and Wyatt so he could rub at his clit. Jinx moaned loudly, his back arching with the added stimulation, and to go along with that, Wyatt listened to his request and started pounding impossibly hard into him, like how Benji would fuck into Florence.<br/>
Jinx cried, clawing harder at Wyatt’s back. “I’m getting close daddy… I-I’m close..” Jinx moaned, grabbing a handful of brunet hair to pull the man into a sloppy kiss. He moaned into Wyatt’s mouth, shuddering at the heat that pooled up far too fast in his abdomen. Within a matter of seconds, Jinx came with a cry, sobbing with loud moans as he convulsed and tightened up around Wyatt’s cock. The brunet groaned in response, his hips slowing down a bit to accomodate for Jinx, letting him get through his orgasm before starting back up with an unforgiving pace again.<br/>
Wyatt groaned lowly, pressing their lips together roughly. He shoved his tongue into Jinx’s mouth, breathing heavily. His hips were starting to stutter, and his thrusts grew more erratic and unpredictable the closer he grew to coming. “Jinx.. Bunny… Gonna cum..” Wyatt moaned, pressing more kisses to his lips then down along his neck.<br/>
“D-Daddy! Please… Pleasepleasepleaseplease-” Jinx moaned loudly, crying out with a sob. “Cum in me! God- You’re so big… Daddy-”<br/>
Wyatt bit down onto the guitarist’s neck, practically snarling as he finally came, hips snapping in and out of the smaller man. He didn’t slow down until after a few seconds, easing the horribly rough pace he had down to a slow roll. Wyatt was silent for a bit, listening to the sound of their panting. After managing to recollect himself, Wyatt slowly pulled out of Jinx, rolling onto the bed and on his back. “Fuck… Are you okay, honey?” Wyatt looked over at him, frowning with concern.<br/>
“Y… Yeah…” Jinx choked out, pushing himself up with his elbows. His entire body felt like it was shaking, and he was still reeling from being pounded like that. “T-Thank you… This is what I wanted…” Jinx shifted, wincing at the way his muscles screamed in pain. He moved closer to Wyatt, curling up against the brunet’s chest. Wyatt hummed softly, wrapping his arms around Jinx, holding him like a little fragile object… Just like he always did. Jinx relaxed into his arms, his eyes fluttering shut.<br/>
Wyatt pressed kisses to Jinx’s cheek, rubbing at any of the bruises he inflicted on the other. “I didn’t hurt you… Did I?” Jinx shook his head, rolling over to look up at Wyatt. He smiled softly, cupping the drummer’s face with a hand.<br/>
“I’m okay.. I promise, puppy..” Jinx leaned in to kiss him. “Bedtime now… I don’t think I can make myself move right now.” He giggled, settling back down against Wyatt who grabbed the covers, pulling them over himself and Jinx. He wrapped his arms around him, tucking his face into the crook of Jinx’s neck. “Goodnight, Wyatt… I love you.”<br/>
“I love you too… Goodnight, bun.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if theres any mistakes in the writing and in tags. jinx belongs to my wonderful boyfriend!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>